


【樊伟x陈骁】庸俗爱情故事

by IvanGian



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanGian/pseuds/IvanGian





	【樊伟x陈骁】庸俗爱情故事

陈骁是流着泪着醒过来的。  
他梦见了八年前的樊伟，那个爱拿着摄影机跟他满世界的乱跑，刘海分成漂亮弧度露出饱满的额头，总是温柔的笑着望向他的樊伟。  
一双眼里似有春水，藏着万千情深。

他动了动被反绑在床头的手腕，布满青紫的细瘦长腿蹭过床单，身后那处的异样自不必说，稍稍挣动全身就仿佛被碾压过一样酸痛。

樊伟通常不会在睡觉的时候还绑着他的，估计是昨天去医院看望他爸的时候，他想逃又不敢逃的样子惹恼了樊伟，一通发泄到他脱力昏死过去还不够，直到白天去上班也没解开束缚。

陈骁抬了下僵硬的手指，其实要想解开熟悉的结也不难，可他现在懒得费这个力气，被樊伟回来见到怕是又躲不过一顿罚。  
现在倒真像只被圈养的宠物了。他自嘲的笑了笑，嘴角却弯不出一丝弧度。  
宠物狗都不如，如今的狗早就不用来看门了，根本不会被绑着。

樊伟没给他留太多伤春怀秋的时间。像是掐准了他会什么时候转醒，埋在身体深处宛如定时炸弹的东西就缓缓震动起，磨着陈骁被摸的烂熟的敏感点没两分钟就搅的他眼眶泛泪模糊了视线。  
樊伟的电话就这么适时的打了进来，铃声不知何时设成了他恶趣味录下的陈骁被限制高潮时逼出的讨饶和浪叫。手机就放在他手边，不由得他不接。  
他躬着身子抓起手机就想狠狠摔出去，那冰冷的机器不断循环着折辱人的声音，可他不敢，只能点开接听。

“睡的怎么样？”  
对方冰冰凉凉含着笑意却毫无感情的声音在耳廓响起，陈骁都想得出他嘴角玩味嘲弄的笑是什么样子。

“新玩具可还喜欢？”见他只顾压着喘息不肯出声，樊伟摸了摸口袋里的遥控器又推高了一档。

“呃嗯——”当即陈骁压不住的呻吟就从齿缝间泻了出来。对方咬牙切齿的不肯接他的话头，也在樊伟的意料之中，可至少他是不敢挂断他的电话的。  
“那我下次在家里装个摄像头好不好，就算你不出声，我也能看到你趁我不在时跟性玩具玩的快活样子的。”

“樊伟……”他听得到那话语里被逼到极点的气急败坏，混着动听的喘，听得他心满意足。  
“你他妈变态”

“厨房有早饭，现在允许你解开绳子了，晚上等我回来。”  
他凑近话筒，用气音轻哄，像是情人间最温情的呢喃。  
“要乖哦，宝贝。”  
可在他们之间，却像是最恶毒的诅咒。

樊伟摸出遥控器关掉，给他留点休息时间。翻开助理整理出的日程表，想到接下来要去面见的某位千金小姐，他摸了摸那只坠在胸口的仿佛时时刻刻在嘲讽他愚蠢的戒指，笑意从未到过眼底。  
他好像早就忘了，真正的愉快该是什么滋味。

陈骁怔怔的盯着烧开的水壶发呆。听着那咕噜咕噜沸腾的声音像是个溺水中死命挣扎的人，哒的一声又渐渐沉静下去恢复死寂。  
他脑海里像是有万千思绪，细究起来又好像什么都没有。

八年前樊伟的嬉笑怒骂断断续续的闪回，他小心翼翼的问他喜欢什么类型婚礼的样子，他肆意昂扬的叫他媳妇儿的样子，他意气风发对他说自己成立了工作室的样子，到一切回到最初，他俩在学校的小卖部一人拿一个小木勺挖店里最后一个三色杯还一脸满足的样子。  
他想起自己在梦里，对着那个还把他当作全世界的中心，还会把最温暖的笑和最温柔的吻留给他的樊伟，没骨气的哭着说我想你了。

樊伟进了门就看到陈骁安安静静的在沙发上躺着，一双眼无神的盯着天花板。  
被圈养久了的金丝雀是会忧郁的，最近有时间是该带他出去走走。  
心情不错的樊伟对于乖乖等他回来的陈骁很是满意，刻意放轻了声音。  
“在想什么呢？”

那双眼转而望向他，流露出的是显而易见的恐惧，眼睫轻颤，怯生生的像刚出生的小鹿。  
他开了口，说出的话却瞬间让樊伟的好心情消失的一干二净。  
“樊伟，你能放过我吗？我觉得我现在就像是你养的一条狗。”

“别说的那么难听。”手顺着T恤下摆摸上柔韧纤滑的细腰，那里不出意外的又开始颤抖。  
“你是我的金丝雀才对。”

虽然他们之间每一场性爱都不甚愉快，但这次可以称之为最了。  
陈骁被他压上客厅的落地窗，手乏力又无用的在玻璃上抓出刺耳的声音。迎着终于求来的又深又狠的顶弄，生理性泪水不受控制的在玻璃上蹭出痕迹。  
明明早该习惯，依然觉得屈辱。

樊伟总能想方设法变着花样来折辱他。  
他翻出很久没用的有催情作用的药膏抹上后穴，残忍的抠挖逼出陈骁压抑不住的惊喘，药效很快就引的小穴不受控制的收缩吞吐，贪婪的吮吸流着淫水想要更多。  
然而樊伟却在他快要攀上高潮时抽出了手指，快感戛然而止，内部的的瘙痒更甚无法缓解，逼得他扭动着身子向樊伟求欢。

“自己做给我看”  
声音冷冷带着挪揄，还有丝讥讽的笑意。  
“让我看看你有多想要。”

也许他今天想吃什么还能和樊伟讨价还价，但在做爱上，陈骁从来没有反抗的余地，樊伟的话就是命令。

尽力忽略落在身上的灼灼视线，陈骁咬着嘴唇用手指去填穴内的饥渴。  
樊伟喜欢看他自尊被自己一寸寸亲手撕下的样子，再不忿也只能忍着羞耻去满足他各种恶意的性癖。  
也许性癖都算不上，他只是从折磨他的过程里得到扭曲的快感。

比如他现在看着陈骁皱眉咬唇屈辱又抵不过情欲，全身都泛起薄粉的样子，就硬到不行。

“腿张开点，我看不清楚”

樊伟逼着他分开双腿，见他迟疑直接凑近掰开，露出贪婪的吞吐着三根手指的后穴。他大抵也是不满贪图享乐不受理智控制的身体，下手又重又狠，抽出时翻出媚红的穴肉，面上一副被折磨的泫然欲泣的样子。

那张惯会用花言巧语骗人的唇抿出多情又薄情的弧度，被他自己的牙齿咬的快要渗血。  
就是这张唇，吐出让人心醉的只想要哥哥你，让他放下被伤过一次设的防，转头就和其他女人订了婚。

樊伟解开裤链掏出早就硬起的性器，湿润的龟头蹭上他嘴角。浓檀的男性腥气顷刻充盈鼻尖，陈骁认命的闭眼含了进去。  
樊伟一点也不怜惜他，阴茎粗暴的挺动，裤扣拉链磨的他脸侧唇角生疼发红。

现在陈骁顾不得抚慰自己欲求不满的身体了，想要伸手扶住顶的过深的阴茎，却被樊伟抓过手扯下领带绑住。那玩意不管不顾的抵进他喉咙深处逼他深喉，  
他怎么会，口活他都生疏的很。喉口不受控制的干呕，紧缩的口腔正好取悦了樊伟，溢出的前液混着唾液从唇侧滑下，落到陈骁还没被疼爱过，麻胀发痒的乳尖上。  
他这具身体早已被调教的敏感之极，一旦发起情来全身上下都叫嚣着想要。

樊伟快高潮的时候抽了出来，陈骁咳了半天还没回神喘过气精液就射了他满脸，又拿铃口上的残液涂抹他的嘴唇，蹭得晶晶亮亮。  
看他由屈辱愤怒渐转成迷茫的眼神，樊伟知道陈骁又把意识封闭徒留一具肉体由他玩弄。他就非要把他缩进去的神智，自尊，羞耻全都扯回来。

跳蛋抵进后穴没多久就被淫水浸泡的淋漓，抵着那点将磨未磨的半撩拨，空虚感让他想吞吃更多。身前直挺挺的硬着，偏偏樊伟不给个痛快，就是不让他射出来。

“求你.......”  
陈骁还是抵不过被操到淫浪的身子想要被填满，催情的软膏化开搅得他只想沉浸在肉欲里来一场贪欢。  
“想要了?”  
两指在他嘴里性交似的抽插，搅的舌根发麻涎水漫溢。混着面上乱七八糟的浊白精液，好不可怜。  
好想让他露出更多崩溃的样子。

他好似无意识的点头，身体随着跳蛋的震动颤抖，更小猫似的往樊伟怀里缩。  
“要什么说清楚。”

“要你...插进来操我...”  
陈骁机械的吐出樊伟调教出的淫浪话语，好像这样就能让他满意少受些折磨。

被推上落地窗的时候他终于惊恐的挣扎起来，樊伟没关灯。陈骁不知道这玻璃用的特殊材质外面是看不到里面的。只看得到窗外灯火通明，车水马龙，不知道自己是不是正在高空直播一场强奸，亦或合奸。

压制住娇生惯养的小少爷那点微不足道的挣扎简直易如反掌，见他终于清醒过来，樊伟虚虚的掐着陈骁修长白皙白天鹅似的颈子，像是要折断他所有的骄傲。

“我现在给你的，都是你当初费尽心思想要给我的。”  
他逼着陈骁，也逼着自己，回忆起他过往揉捏践踏他尊严梦想的一桩一件。  
“现在容大倒了，你的未婚妻也是我的了。等我结婚以后，你就做我金屋藏娇的小情人，好不好?”

樊伟的声音轻轻的，像是在讲一个优美甜蜜的睡前故事，一字一字扎进陈骁心底，让他在高潮的痉挛和恍惚里还能嘲笑自己的一厢情愿。  
他还曾天真的期翼，樊伟囚禁他是有偏执的爱在里面，自欺欺人的把性欲宣泄当成做爱，被折磨也就不会那么痛苦。

现在他撕碎了温和的假象，告诉他。  
我是恨你，要毁掉你。

到后来樊伟逼他对着浴室的全身镜，睁眼看自己被操到高潮的样子，也没再得到一点反抗。

陈骁只是失神的看着，看樊伟在他腰上腿上全身上下留下的或轻或重的痕迹。  
本该是爱欲证明的东西，其实只是恨意的发泄。  
他是真的不值得。  
从身体到灵魂，好像有一部分死去了。


End file.
